


I died

by OhHELLyeah



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHELLyeah/pseuds/OhHELLyeah
Summary: A nightmare (1/26) I had that I wrote hastily before it slipped away.





	I died

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT) I think... I'm gonna use this account as a Dream Journal. Probably caused by watching Hereditary at 3 AM.

I died.

 

Before that, I went to a hotel alone.

 

In the bed turns out the room has 2 queen beds, where in my bed i see a girl. She says its ok to share beds so I did. The next morning I was preparing to leave when a friend of mine took a video of me walking around in my underwear. I demanded him to delete it and with force he finally did.

That attracted the attention to the eccentric owners of the hotel. There were 3 people. An asian girl as old as me with a black dot on her forehead. A blonde sectretary and a boy my age thats taller than me. They urged me to meet their master the owner of the house. The owner was a flamboyant man with a knack for fashion.

We met in his office. The walls were green. He said he'd dispatch every employee to make me perfect. He along with his employee touched and inspected my face, and then began to change it. In the process, a dear friend of mine warned me about the owner, say he's done many horrible things to his victims. I began to worry.

I asked for help to any friend I can find. She said she has a gun and will come back in a few days to save me.

The girl with the black dot came to me in the middle of my 'makeover' to propose a software update for my brain. I accepted. She inserted a metal bracelet that digs under my skin and changed my sim card on my phone. "A fair warning," she said, "do not remove that card of yours, if you remove it, you will face the consequences. And we will know everything you do." She took my phone and replaced the card.

I knew death awaits when I felt chills down my back.

I was transferred to another location. A home. The walls were green. In the living room, I was sitting in the sofa along with 2 friends and 2 employees of the hotel. I was in the middle. I stood and walked outside.

There was a field guarded by chainlink fences. I slipped in between the fences and began to walk. Slowly I run but I notice there were bikes that was blocking the paths, some half dug and some removable. The neighborhood was eerie.

Everyone smiled too wide, everyone stared too long. Not human, my brain supplied. I used a bike as a weapon to put some distance to the two neighbors approaching me when suddenly the dotted girl came in between and dragged me back to the house. Was I screaming? I saw a few scientists go back and fro all busy.

I was back at the couch in the living room. In the middle was a flat screen tv. Off. I sensed a foreboding watcher. 2 watchers, men. Unaware of my plights. Irrelevant.

At night the dotted girl invited the five of us to watch a movie in the masters private manor. Before watching we came to greet the masters family. I was forced to be outside because I'm still too low in the hierarchy to see them.

We passed various rooms before going to the theatre. The place was jam packed with the manors employees. Everyone was smiling too wide. They cheered when we came. We sat on the stairs. Before starting, master hinself came to greet his employees.

"Today is a momentous occasion my fellow friends. Today is the mark of a new member!" The master along with everyone else looked at me with wide eyes, clapping. I knew I needed to die right now or else I'll be trapped. The theater went dim and the movie started.

My life flashed before my eyes. Both literally and figuratively, since the movie was just... Me. I removed my sim card to replace it with my other card. One of my friend saw this and was horrified. His regrets was playing on screen. I need help. Help. Help. Help. It didnt work. I put back the card given to me.

The dotted girl, now next to me smiled and said, "you did it, didn't you?" Her face was smiling, he voice was accusatory. "You removed it right? You are going to be in trouble. In a few seconds, alarms will blare and guards will lock you up. Your death won't be peaceful." I decided to enjoy my last seconds of being alive watching the last of my life on screen.

My friend was shaking, he thought this was his fault, when it was all planned to begin with. A rush of calm silenced my nerves. "I'm going to die. In a few seconds I'll die. My death will be my choice." Did I say that? It doesnt matter, I'm content with taking my own life as opposed to being a living puppet. Alarms were ringing.

The guards detained me. The secretary said this would hurt, but all I feel is peace. She struck me with a taser between my eyebrows. I fell asleep. I woke up in a podium with my hair pulled up to show my face. The crowd was crying. I'm going to die, and life had never been so peaceful.

  
  


Epilogue

 

A lifeless body cleans a dainty house-turned-hotel. It sweeps and sweeps the dust away under the rugs. Two men came to the house and asked for a room. They were searching for eternal beauty, the maid's database supplied. "I understand, come with me," it lead the two men to the office. A final wish from the body's previous owner kicks in. It said, "Run. I'm already dead," as if possesed by a ghost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will not edit this at all because:  
> 1\. It'll ruin the sincerity of the writing and memory of the dream  
> 2\. Honestly I'm just too damn lazy, do I care? No I don't. I'll probably will later. But not now.
> 
> Feel free to psychoanalyze my dream (and me by default)!


End file.
